kingdomheartsfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Utilisateur:TalysAlankil/Bac à Sable/Projet
Modifier =Missions Gummi= Modifier Asteroid Sweep EX Mission 1 – Use a Ship with at least 50 Speed EX Mission 2 – Use a Ship with at least 100 Power EX Mission 3 – Use a Ship with at least 250 Power Stardust Sweep EX Mission 1 – Utilise un vaisseau équipé de 12 blocs ailes ou plus ! - Drapeau EX Mission 2 – Utilise un vaisseau ayant pour armes uniquement des blocs projectiles ! - Boomerang EX Mission 3 – Utilise un vaisseau équipé de 20 blocs projectiles ou plus ! - Poing Phantom Storm EX Mission 1 – Utilise un vaisseau de type Highwind parmi les modèles conseillés. - Voile EX Mission 2 – Utilise un vaisseau qui a 50 HP au maximum ! EX Mission 3 – Utilise un vaisseau qui a 20 HP au maximum, satellites inclus ! Splash Island EX Mission 1 – Utilise un vaisseau équipé de la compétence Multiformation ! - Drapeau EX Mission 2 – Utilise un vaisseau de type Invincible parmi les modèles conseillés. - Boomerang EX Mission 3 – Use a Ship without Weapons Ancient Highway EX Mission 1 – Use a Ship with at least 8 Wheel Gummi-Blocks EX Mission 2 – Use a Ship with at least 8 Abilities set EX Mission 3 – The total Speed of Gummi Ship and Tiny Ship(s) must be at least 80 Floating Island EX Mission 1 – Use a “Special Model” Gummi Ship EX Mission 2 – Use a Ship with at least 4 Lock-On-type Weapons EX Mission 3 – Don’t bring Tiny Ships Broken Highway EX Mission 1 – Use a Ship with at least 6 Shield Gummi-Blocks EX Mission 2 – Use a Ship with at least 2 Slash-type Weapons EX Mission 3 – Use a Ship with at least 4 Slash-type Weapons Sunlight Storm EX Mission 1 – Use a Tiny Ship with at least 4 Strike-type Gummi-Blocks EX Mission 2 – Use a pre-made Falcon Ship EX Mission 3 – Use a Ship with a cost no more than 400 Assault of the Dreadnought EX Mission 1 – Use a Ship with at least 2 Ultima Weapons EX Mission 2 – Use a Ship with a size that’s no more than 3×3×3 EX Mission 3 – Use a Ship with a Drain Gummi-Block =Bloc Gummi= Modifier Les blocs gummi sont des fragments de météores qui tombent dans les différents mondes quand les murs qui les séparent sont endommagés. Ils permettent le voyage entre les mondes, et sont notamment utilisés dans ce but dans la création de Vaisseaux Gummi. Histoire Fichier:Fragment d'étoile.png Fonctionnement ''Kingdom Hearts'' ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Types de Blocs Gummi Les Blocs cabine Les Blocs réacteur Les Blocs carénage Les Blocs aile Les Blocs bouclier Les Blocs option Les Blocs armement existent en quatre différents types: *Les canons ou blocs projectiles tirent des projectiles faibles mais rapide en ligne droite *Les lasers ou blocs verrouillage tirent des projectiles puissants et à tête chercheuse *Les ''blocs Slash effectuent de puissantes attaques au corps à corps *Les blocs Impact endommagent les ennemis qui entrent en contact avec le Vaisseau Les Blocs décoratifs , un Bloc carénage |Fichier:Bloc Lévitation ► KH.png|Un Bloc Lévitation ►, un Bloc aile |Fichier:Grand bouclier Gummi KHII.png|Un Grand Bouclier, un Bloc bouclier |Fichier:Bloc Aspire ◄ KH.png|Un Bloc Aspire ◄, un Bloc option |Fichier:Bloc Transfert KH.png|Un Bloc Transfert, un Bloc option |Fichier:Bloc Scan ◯ KH.png|Un Bloc Scan ◯, un Bloc option de type radar |Fichier:Bloc Booster KH.png|Un Bloc Booster, un Bloc option |Fichier:Bloc Mur KH.png|Un Bloc Mur, un Bloc option de type bouclier |Fichier:Bloc Esuna ◯ KH.png|Un Bloc Esuna ◯, un Bloc option de type phare |Fichier:Tube néon KHII.png|Un Tube néon, un Bloc option |Fichier:Couronne Gummi KHII.png|Une Couronne, un Bloc option |Fichier:Bloc Foudre KH.png|Un Bloc Foudre, un canon |Fichier:Bloc Comète KH.png|Un Bloc Comète, un laser |Fichier:Orichalque Gummi KHII.png|L'Orichalque, un bloc Slash |Fichier:Gungnir Gummi KHII.png|La Gungnir, un bloc Impact |Fichier:Bloc Roue KHFM.png|Un Bloc Roue, un bloc décoratif }} Navigummi Les Navigummis sont des blocs Gummis spéciaux présents dans Kingdom Hearts. Ils sont obtenus principalement en verrouillant la Serrure de certains mondes, et peuvent être donnés à Cid afin de débloquer de nouvelles routes cosmiques vers des mondes inexplorés. Autres composants de Vaisseau Gummi Spray et Palette Palette Fichier:Palette KH.png Ordinateur Ordinateur Fichier:Ordi KH.png Compétences *19px *19px *19px *19px Détails supplémentaires *La plupart des blocs Gummi de Kingdom Hearts sont nommés en référence à des sorts de la série Final Fantasy. C'est également le cas des blocs armement de Kingdom Hearts II ; certain d'entre eux portent aussi le nom d'armes de la série. Catégorie:éléments du jeu Catégorie:Gummi =Navigummi= Modifier Catégorie:Gummi =Blocs option= Modifier Les blocs option ou blocs optionnels sont un type de bloc Gummi apparaissant dans et . Ils ont diverses fonctions, qui renforcent le Vaisseau Gummi. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Aucun bloc option ne détecte les collisions. Blocs Saignée et Aspire Ces blocs permettent d'attirer les objets distants. Chaque utilisation consomme un point d'Energie. Bloc Transfert Le Bloc Transfert permet de changer le vaisseau utilisé en cours de route abec la touche . Les modèles doivent tous les deux être équipés d'un Bloc Transfert, et l'association doit être faite dans le garage Gummi. Chaque Transfert coûte un point d'Energie. Bloc Téléportation thumb|75px Le Bloc Téléportation est un bloc spécial, installé au cours de l'histoire par Cid. Il ne doit pas être ajouté manuellement à un Vaisseau, et débloque automatiquement l'option de se téléporter vers n'importe quel monde déjà visité. Radar Ces blocs permettent d'ajouter un radar au bas de l'écran, qui affiche les ennemis et obstacles à proximité. Booster Ces blocs ajoutent une jauge de Charge au Vaisseau. En appuyant sur , le Vaisseau accélère en consommant la jauge de Charge. Une fois vidée, le booster prend fin, et la jauge se remplit au fil du temps. Bouclier Ces blocs ajoutent un compteur de Bouclier, qui peut encaisser jusqu'à cinq coups avant de disparaître. Ces coups n'endommagent alors pas la Résistance du Vaisseau. Il est possible de recharger le Bouclier avec les orbes correspondants. Phares Ces blocs permettent de détecter le Sans-cœur invisible Alexandre, présent sur l'itinéraire reliant la Forteresse Oubliée et la Fin du Monde. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Blocs néon Ces blocs augmentent la Puissance du Vaisseau, sans contrepartie. Bloc Roue Ce bloc augmente la Mobilité du Vaisseau, sans contrepartie. Radars Ces blocs permettent de verrouiller plus rapidement les cibles avec les Blocs verrouillage, mais diminuent la Vitesse. Phares Ces blocs augmentent les HP, mais diminuent la Puissance. Couronne Ce bloc permet de commencer directement une mission en mode Furie. ''Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix'' Détails supplémentaires *Les blocs option de Kingdom Hearts sont nommés à partir de sorts de Final Fantasy: **Les sorts Saignée et Aspire permettent d'absorber les HP et MP d'une cible **Scan permet d'obtenir des informations concernant un ennemi **Booster permet d'accélérer la vitesse d'action d'un allié **Barrière et Mur sont des sorts défensifs récurrents **Esuna permet de dissiper les altérations d'état négatives Catégorie:Gummi =Blocs armement= Modifier Les blocs armement sont un type de bloc Gummi apparaissant dans et . Ils permettent au Vaisseau Gummi d'attaquer les vaisseaux dans Sans-cœur et Simili qui se dressent sur sa route. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Le Vaisseau possède deux types d'armement : *Les canons émettent des tirs avec , qui touchent les ennemis devant le vaisseau (Foudre), de part et d'autre du vaisseau (Foudre +) ou avec des projectiles explosifs, qui touchent les ennemis proches de la cible mais avec un délai (Foudre X) *Les lasers tirent des projectiles auto-ciblés avec . Ils consomment 0,1 points d'énergie par tir et par laser utilisé. Le nombre d'armes qui peut être équipée sur le Vaisseau dépend du niveau de l'Ordinateur : quatre au niveau 1, six au niveau 2 et dix au niveau 3. Aucune arme ne détecte les collisions. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Il existe quatre types d'arme : *Les blocs projectiles tirent dans une direction prédéfinie avec , à grande vitesse *Les blocs verrouillages tirent des lasers à tête chercheuse, qu'il faut préparer en maintenant . Le bloc Saignée est un cas particulier : tant que la touche est maintenue, les tirs ennemis sont absorbés, et la puissance est ensuite relâchée lors du tir. *Les blocs Slash utilisent une jauge de Slash pour effectuer de puissantes attaques avec . Si différents types de blocs Slash sont installés, il est possible d'enchaîner plusieurs attaques pour le coût d'une seule. *Les blocs Impact endommagent les ennemis qui touchent le Vaisseau. Blocs projectiles= |-| Blocs verrouillage= |-| Blocs Slash= |-| Blocs Impact= ''Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix'' De nouvelles armes s'ajoutent à l'arsenal de Kingdom Hearts II. Blocs projectiles= |-| Blocs verrouillage= |-| Blocs Slash= Détails supplémentaires *Les armes dans Kingdom Hearts sont nommées à partir de sorts de Final Fantasy : les sorts de Foudre pour les canons, et les sorts non-élémentaires pour les lasers. *Les armes à projectiles et armes à verrouillage dans Kingdom Hearts II sont nommées à partir de sorts de Final Fantasy : les sorts élémentaires de Feu, Glace, Foudre et Gravité, ainsi que des sorts non-élémentaires (Comète, Météore, Saignée et Ultima) *Les blocs Slash et le bloc Gungnir de Kingdom Hearts II sont nommées à partir d'armes récurrentes dans la série Final Fantasy. **Dans Kingdom Hearts -HD 2.5 ReMIX-, le bloc Ragnarok est mal orthographié en "Ragnarock". *Les blocs projectiles et Slash de Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix sont nommées à partir d'armes de lancer de la série Final Fantasy. Catégorie:Gummi =Modèle Gummi KH1= Modifier vérifier le nom des stats de gummi KH1; ajouter le niveau d'ordi et d'extension dans l'infobox ?; le Modèle Royal existe aussi dans KH2; aussi un satellite Modèle Royal est un modèle de Vaisseau Gummi apparaissant dans . Blocs Le Modèle Royal peut être construit avec un ordinateur de niveau 1 et sans extension de taille de vaisseau. *1 Bloc Soin *2 Blocs Brasier *1 Bloc Foudre *1 Bloc Rafale + ◀︎ *1 Bloc Rafale + ► *1 Bloc Rafale ◀︎ *1 Bloc Rafale ► *5 Blocs Carapace *12 Blocs Carapace *4 Blocs Carapace *6 Blocs Carapace *2 Blocs Carapace *2 Blocs Carapace Acquisition Le plan du Modèle Royal est obtenu par défaut. Catégorie:Modèles de vaisseau Gummi de Kingdom Hearts =Modèle Gummi KH2= Modifier vérifier le nom des stats de gummi KH2 Kingdom est un modèle de Vaisseau Gummi apparaissant dans . Blocs *39 Blocs carénage *1 Cockpit bombé *2 Réacteur *1 Brasier *1 Glacier *2 Foudre Acquisition Le plan du Modèle Royal est obtenu par défaut. Catégorie:Modèles de vaisseau Gummi de Kingdom Hearts II =Compétence Gummi= Modifier ' ' est une compétence du Vaisseau Gummi dans Kingdom Hearts II. Description Acquisition Catégorie:Compétences Gummi Kingdom Hearts II =Guilt= Modifier Guilt (ギルト, littéralement "culpabilité") est une mécanique de jeu présente dans Kingdom Hearts: χ [chi]. http://kh13.com/forum/topic/67969-guilt-and-sin/ Description Cette mécanique n'est disponible qu'une fois le niveau 20 atteint. Catégorie:Kingdom Hearts: χ Catégorie:Éléments du jeu =Infobox= Tri des infobox Essayer de rassembler certains modèles par jeu (par exemple pour les armes etc) comme c'est fait pour sans-cœur/boss. Renommages pour plus de constance, et passer sur les palettes aussi. *Modèle:InfoEpreuve: pas une infobox (recatégoriser) *Modèle:VaisseauGummiKHII: remplacer par une vraie infobox (selon la façon dont les pages sont agencées) Multi-colonne (méta modèle) *Modèle:Armes358 *Modèle:AutreEnnemiKH2 *Modèle:AvaleReves *Modèle:Bouclier renommé en Modèle:Boucliers **Modèle:InfoBouclierKH **Modèle:InfoBouclierKHII *Modèle:Accessoire **Modèle:InfoAccessoireKH **Modèle:InfoAccessoireKHDays **Modèle:InfoAccessoireKHFM **Modèle:InfoAccessoireKHII **Modèle:InfoAccessoireKHIIFM **Modèle:InfoAccessoireKHReCoded *Modèle:InfoArmeAllié *Modèle:InfoArmeReves *Modèle:InfoArmureKHII *Modèle:InfoBoss **Modèle:InfoBoss/358 **Modèle:InfoBoss/COM **Modèle:InfoBoss/DDD **Modèle:InfoBoss/KH **Modèle:InfoBoss/KHBBS **Modèle:InfoBoss/KHII **Modèle:InfoBoss/KHR (lua?) **Modèle:InfoBossAvaleReves **Modèle:InfoBossSimili *Modèle:Infobox panneau *Modèle:Keyblade renommer en Modèle:Keyblades **Modèle:InfoClefBBS **Modèle:InfoClefCOM ***Modèle:InfoClef1.5 fusionner et adapter **Modèle:InfoClefKH **Modèle:InfoClefKHBBS **Modèle:InfoClefKHdays différence avec armes358? **Modèle:InfoClefKHDDD **Modèle:InfoClefKHII **Modèle:InfoClefKHR **Modèle:InfoClefKHχ *Modèle:InfoEnnemiDDD *Modèle:InfoMission358 *Modèle:Sceptre renommé en Modèle:Sceptres **Modèle:InfoSceptreKH **Modèle:InfoSceptreKHII *Modèle:InfoSimili **Modèle:InfoSimili/358 **Modèle:InfoSimili/COM **Modèle:InfoSimili/KH **Modèle:InfoSimili/KHC **Modèle:InfoSimili/KHII *Modèle:Matériau **Modèle:Matériau/KH **Modèle:Matériau/KHBBS **Modèle:Matériau/KHCHI **Modèle:Matériau/KHDays **Modèle:Matériau/KHDDD **Modèle:Matériau/KHII *Modèle:Nescient *Modèle:Sans-coeur **Modèle:Sans-coeur/358 **Modèle:Sans-coeur/BBS **Modèle:Sans-coeur/CHI **Modèle:Sans-coeur/COM **Modèle:Sans-coeur/KH **Modèle:Sans-coeur/KHII **Modèle:Sans-coeur/KHR (lua?) *Modèle:Événement Une colonne (lua) *Modèle:Personnage **Modèle:Organisation fusionné *Modèle:Arène (deux modèles - vérifier si une ligne sans label ou une ligne header sont possibles - transférer les autres combat dans une palette) *Modèle:EnnemiGummiKH2 *Modèle:Fusion *Modèle:Infobox DEP renommer *Modèle:Infobox staff *Modèle:InfoForme (Utilisé seulement par Sans-cœur de Sora ; soit on modifie l'infobox là-bas, soit on ajouter d'autres pages de formes comme Sirène, Lion?). *Modèle:Jeu vidéo *Modèle:Monde **Modèle:Lieu fusionner *Modèle:Musique *Modèle:OST Test Infobox de base Méta modèle= |ligne2 = |ligne3 = |ligne4 = }} |-| Avec Lua= w:c:dev:Lua templating/InfoboxBuilder Uniquement utile pour les infobox standard (une colonne titre et une de contenu comme Modèle:Personnage). Le CSS doit être modifié pour être compatible (changement de bordure et couleur de fond des cellules via khwiki-infobox-line-right/left) de façon correspondante. Test pour Modèle:InfoClefKHII /InfoClefKHII Test pour Modèle:InfoBoss/KH /InfoBoss KH Avant et après rescousse= |-| Avant= |-| Après= Test pour Modèle:Personnage /personnage /personnage lua (note: code à ajouter pour la galerie, mais c'est en-dehors de l'infobox de toute manière) Allié Méta modèle= Note: *Retirer le champ "Origine" des pages de personnages originaux |-| Lua= Antagoniste Méta modèle= |-| Lua= Orgy XIII Méta modèle= Remplace Modèle:Organisation |-| Lua= Neutre Modèle:Monde /monde - Logo= }} |-| DDD= - Logo= }} |kana=トラヴァースタウン |romaji=Toravāsu Taun |nomen=Traverse Town |musique1=Traverse Town |musique2=Hand in Hand |Allié=N/D |Assistance=N/D |origine=''Kingdom Hearts'' |jeux=''Kingdom Hearts'' Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Kingdom Hearts: coded Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance }} Paramètre "jeux" inutilisé ? Tabber à automatiser Supprimer origine des mondes originaux de la série cf personnages Les paramètres sont à présent optionnels -> supprimer champs n/d ou aucun Modèle:OST /ost =Palettes= /Palettes Catégorie:Palettes de navigation beaucoup à renommer KH3 images à trouver +Renommer Futures =Todo= Bot food *Spécial:Whatlinkshere/Profusion NIV2 et autres compétences de Days (remplacer par des liens vers les compétences neutres et ajouter une mention des autres niveaux sur les pages). **Utiliser le guide pour ça. Solutions *Utilisateur:TalysAlankil/Solution Dream Drop Distance/Esprits : améliorer tableaux *Utilisateur:TalysAlankil/Solution KHII/Caverne du Souvenir/Répliques : vidéos *Utilisateur:TalysAlankil/Solution Birth by Sleep/Boss cachés : vidéos *Utilisateur:TalysAlankil/Solution Birth by Sleep/Boss cachés FM *Utilisateur:TalysAlankil/Solution Birth by Sleep/Disneyville : glaces à gogo / fruitball (si j'y arrive) *Utilisateur:TalysAlankil/Solution Birth by Sleep/Arène des Mirages/2.5 Partie 2 *Utilisateur:TalysAlankil/Solution Birth by Sleep/Arène des Mirages refaire des pages pour 2.5 (ennemis et système différents) Todo 2.5 *Arbre des CdG complets des personnages Todo KH3 *Jauge EX: Si elle est éliminée, transférer la page vers Éléments supprimés/modifiés dans la série Kingdom Hearts Todo *Entraînement de Phil : vidéos KH1, KH2 histoire *Catégorie:Missions_358/2_Days: Galeries vidéos **Page pour les missions en général ? **Ajouter détails via guide ? **Modèle:InfoEpreuve ? *Histoire CHI **http://www.khinsider.com/kingdom-hearts-x/guides-and-walkthroughs/kh3-faq **http://www.khinsider.com/kingdom-hearts-x/worlds/special-events **http://www.khinsider.com/news/Revelation-Chirithy-is-a-Dream-Eater-5165 *Mécaniques CHI **http://wikiwiki.jp/khx/?%A5%B7%A5%B9%A5%C6%A5%E0%B2%F2%C0%E2#v15b8588 *Vaisseau Gummi *Refaire les pages de jeux (personnages, futur!) *Refonte des armes KH1 *Refonte des bestiaires KH1 et KH2 et Days et BBS *meta modeles **infobox ***Uniformiser et nettoyer Catégorie:Infobox ***Nettoyer Spécial:Pages_liées/Modèle:InfoBoss/KH (modèle CKH inutilisé) **Basculer la palette sur lua ? *Modèle:Bienvenue *Refonte project:Portail communautaire *AR **Illusion de mobilité, flegmatique, tranquille, trouble ? **Cauchemar: Miaou Waou, Bélin, Lectricorne, Boulobêê, Lapin Majik, Dracodémon **Unifier les descriptions (pas besoin de splitter Esprit/Cauchemar, une seule suffit) **Stats Esprit (les affinités élémentaires et démantèlement au moins sont faciles) **Unifier bribes de rêve **source esprits *Description des matériaux (?) *Toutes les armes (+ palettes) de KH1 *Modèle:Galerie vidéo et uniformiser les fichiers vidéo. *Nettoyer les catégories dans Catégorie:Contenu et Catégorie:Média *Nettoyer Catégorie:Articles à maintenir =Mécaniques de jeu= Mécaniques Sous-page d'Expérience pour les XP et gains par niveau ? A voir. * http://www.khwiki.com/Prizes